I'm His Only Woman
Lyrics Chelsea: Hello? Selena: Hello, ca-can I speak to Chelsea please? Chelsea Yes, this is Chelsea. May I ask who's calling? Selena: Hi Chelsea. I'm Logan's girlfriend. I don't mean to call on that disrespectful stuff like Chelsea: Wait a minute. Logan's girlfriend? Apparently you got the wrong number because I'm Logan's woman, His only woman that is. Selena: Well obviously that's what he's been telling you, But I'm calling right now to formally introduce myself. My name is Selena Chelsea: Did you just say introduce yourself? Selena: Yeah Chelsea: Well I don't need no introduction. I am his woman and I am Chelsea Farina. If this was ten years ago, I'd be at your front door ready to whoop your ass. But you know what? I'm too grown for that. I ain't got nothing else to say. I'm his only woman, his woman And you can't break up this home You can say what you want This is my man get your own Chelsea with Teen Justice Girls harmonizing: After all these years I spent Must have been close to ten You can't mean the same to him Especially when that's my man Selena with Teen Justice Girls harmonizing: Baby now if he's with you Tell me why he calls me boo Guess he played you like a fool I think he's lying to you (Chelsea: lying to you) Selena: Oh, I'm just tryin' to talk to you baby (Teen Justice Girls: Woman to woman) Like two adults not tryin' to start no commotion But the man you claim is yours says he's mine And he loves me too Same promises to you The honest truth Guess we both are fools Chelsea: Seems that you're the one who's calling me Oh, he belongs to me. Only me. And only me This situation you don't want no confrontation wi-with me boo I don't know what he's telling you But it seems to me that you're confused Selena: I'm his only woman, his woman yeah And what you're saying to me I don't care Chelsea with Teen Justice Girls: I'm not tryin' to go back and forth Simply you're not welcome over here Chelsea with Teen Justice Girls harmonizing: After all these years I spent Must have been close to ten You can't mean the same to him Especially when that's my man Selena with Teen Justice Girls harmonizing: Baby now if he's with you Tell me why he calls me boo I guess he's lying to me (Chelsea: He's lying to you) Selena: Oh, I can't believe it (Chelsea: Can't believe it) Chelsea: The same man that I knew When he lived with his mama (Selena: I knew him too yeah) The same damn man Who car note that I paid Who bed that I made So you better believe Chelsea with Teen Justice Girls harmonizing: After all the years I spent Must have been close to ten You can't mean the same to him Especially when he's my man Selena with Teen Justice Girls harmonizing: Baby now if he's with you Tell me why he calls me boo Guess he lied to me (Chelsea: He's lying to you) Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs